Moroccoball
Kingdom of Moroccoball |nativename = : المملكة المغربية|government = Constitutional Monarchy|language = Arabic, Tamazight, French, English and Spanish|capital = Rabatball|religion = Sunni Islam|founded = Mentioned in 1244 7 April 1956|predecessor = Colonies of Spainball ( Spanish Saharaball) and French Moroccoball|caption = Algeria will fear|image = Moroccoball.jpg|friends = UNball NATOball Berbersball Franceball Tunisiaball Mauritaniaball USAball Chinaball Russiaball UKball Germanyball Saudi Arabiaball Qatarball Egyptball African Unionball Israelcube Portugalball Croatiaball Lebanonball Kenyaball Palestineball EUball Turkeyball Indonesiaball Serbiaball |enemies = Western Saharaball Algeriaball Spainball Greeceball Iranball Macedoniaball Swedenball Venezuelaball Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball Asian Pacfic of Algeria and Western Sahara Cubaball New Caledoniaball |likes = dates, couscous, baguette, tomato, Tacos, Murica, hashish, mosaic, architechture, tourism, phosphate, tea, football, running, Hajja Hamdaouia, Hashish, hijabs, muzzies, Saad Lamjared (LM3ALLEM)|hates = My pants, Eyelashes , When someone say they are Satan|intospace = Yes|type = North Afro-Arab/Berber |military = Forces armées royales/القوات المسلحة الملكية المغربية / Royal Moroccan Armed Forces|bork = Couscous couscous, Maghreb maghreb|food = Dates, Couscous, Tea, Hashish|status = bulding a best tower in africa|notes = Better than south FAKE Africa and Algeria STOLEN culture|personality = Couscous, Anschlussy, Islamic|reality = The Kingdom of Morocco|affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball OICball Arab Maghreb Unionball UNball}} Moroccoball}} Moroccoball is a countryball in northwest Africa. He has Western Saharaball and might have some new enemies. He's currently on the quest to anschluss every single last piece and chunk of clay to its surroundings, But thankful that Morocco is of best allies with USAball and of UKball. He is of quite rich. Has best counter-terrorism in world (FUCK YUO ISIS.) He is also the only North African country who has Berber as an official language. History Moroccoball evolved from a Berbersball, later he learned the Arabic language and evolved to a Caliphateball and, later, in a colony of Franceball and Spainball in the north. He became independent only in 1956. Nowadays, Moroccoball claims Western Saharaball as his rightful clay. Moroccoball also claims Ceuta and Melilla as his. He entered Eurovision only once (in 1980). On November 11, 2017, he qualified for the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Russiaball where he was pitted against his worst enemy, Spainball Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationship Friends * Tunisiaball - Best clay ever I wont anschluss him best child. I would also likings yuo to help me hostings the 2030 FIFA World Cup, probably along with Algeriaball as well. * Libyaball - Cousin, He hated me on his Jamahiriya times but now he loves me, so do I * Franceball - she colonized me, but I still like her! * USAball - I was of his first ally, yay BUT I HATE YOUR MOTHER. SHE IS OF CLAY STEALER. BUT... YOU OF RUINED MY CHANCES OF HOSTINGS THE 2026 FIFA WORLD CUP! I HAVE OF SUBMITTINGS A 2030 BID AS WELL! (possibly with Algeriaball and Tunisiaball.)' YOU WILL OF PAYINGS FOR THIS!' * UKball - You like tea? SO DO I!!! * Russiaball - Best country he supported my position. I really enjoyed the World Cup on its clay, unfortunately I did not get a chance to go to the finals ... but I'll have it next time. Thank you, my friend, may Allah choose the champion. * Palestineball - I support him, I also gave him hospitals and transported few of his citizens * Saudi Arabiaball - We teamwork. Helps me out * Netherlandsball - we both have very good weed my friend, but mines is more tasty... * NATOball - I cannot join, however I'm his non-nato mayor friend * Mauritaniaball -Yuo killing our relationship Brother... * Indonesiaball - Our leader is Best Prend, We have a street named After Sukarno in Rabat, While he have a street named After Casablanca in Jakarta Neutral * Algeriaball - My brother we have had hard times and OUR politicians hate each other not our people. Also, I would likings you to hostings the 2030 World Cup with me and probably Tunisiaball as well. * Germanyball - not of very much historic ties. * Israelcube - Great friends cause we both hate Iran and Algeria. but I support Palestine... * Egyptball - former friend... * Portugalball - Help me remove Spain, yes? *FIle:Philippines-icon.png Philippinesball - Don't confuse me with free land that your Moros will live in. * EUball - Applied to join in 1987, but was rejected for not being "European". Enemies * ISISball - I might be far away but I'm very critical kicking your ass! prevented 100,000 of ISIS cell last year and you see I'm not playin games! * Yemenball - EVILLINE! you distroyed my F-16!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT NEVER FORGET * Iranball - not of very best friend, I cut relationships with him. * Western Saharaball - yuor dream doesn't exist BOI!! Keep Dreaming... * Swedenball - I can't wait to Boycott you. You're Products are the biggest Shit in the World and very useless. * Spainball - YUO ARE THE WORST COUNTRY! gib Ceuta, gib Melilla, gib Canary Islands, gib Andalusia, gib Murcia, gib Extremadura, gib Castille, gib Valencia, gib Balearics, gib Madrid, gib Leon, gib Basque, gib Aragon, gib Catalonia, gib Navarre, gib La rioja, gib Asturias, gib Galicia, gib Cantabria!!! I conquer yuo and should of stayed Muslim! Yuo of Al-Andalus!! Stupid Reconquista and yuor Inquisition! * Satanball: FLAG STEALER WILL SUFFER. MORROCO CAN INTO REMOVE FLAG STEALER... How to Draw Draw Moroccoball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of this red # Draw a green five-pointed star border # Draw the eyes (and a fez) and you've finished. FaceblockLink * Faceblock Facebook Gallery B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino QDVulFd.png Moroccoball.jpg Zk5f5g9.png morocco9.png|Morocco and Western Saharaball Moroccoball.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png Lithuania Suicide.png The Future of Morocco.png Merokko OY VEY!.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg NpF2Vl2.png Claims.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png|Always Use Protection Letting go.png P7pkPJ1.png D5L3tlX.png game of cups.jpg Latin culture.png MoroccoBall.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Z1tvf5E.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png WOwDEQS.png TTmRjDq.png eyjiKS8.png Opera Mundi new.png LzRdFjs.png CK5BEHn.png 'iVU5pMO.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Morocco card.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png ErQuQ4s.png West Sahara Independence.png Coffee Thief.png Unacceptable Trade.png Tea Drinkers.png More Cereal.png Best Union.png File:MoroccanSpices.png }} fr:Marocballezh:摩洛哥球 Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchy Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine Category:Women rights removers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:North Africa Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:USA allies Category:Moroccoball Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers